


Nightmares

by sunflowerbright



Series: Day by Drabble [55]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun isn't as bright when I'm away from you, and the darkness can't hide me away anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Not-So-Bleak Midwinter prompt #27 - bright

“I dreamt that you were torn apart,” she tells him, breath fanning over his naked chest. She’s tugged against his side, long hair flowing out behind her and she looks tired and scared and beautiful.

“I’m right here,” he assures her, holding her closer. Annie blinks, slowly as if savouring the feeling of her eyelashes brushing against her cheeks.

“But you died,” she persists. “In my dream you died. There was so much blood.”

“It wasn’t real Annie,” Finnick says, calmly but with just the right amount of steel. Her eyes are wide and getting lost, disappearing into that world where he can’t follow.

He so wants to follow.

“It felt real,” Annie says. “When you’re gone, I’m always sure that you won’t come back. I can’t hear the sea when you’re gone.”

He kisses the top of her head. “And the sun isn’t as bright when I’m away from you.”

She hides her face in his neck. “I like the dark better.”

He dies in a dark, dank tunnel, torn apart by mutts.

There is something morbidly ironic in that. Especially because it doesn’t make the nightmares stop. 


End file.
